A new woman
by JC-457
Summary: Susan has just gone and someone has come to take her place, the problem is: Caspian has been bewitched. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

The characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, so please do not sue. Enjoy review and do not copy my ideas, NO SUEING!

1.

"Do you like cricket Phyllis?" A rather ugly boy with glasses asked. Susan was jolted out of her reverie, she blinked, she was on the train back in England, heading for home. Susan forced herself to reply, though her mind was far away on something else. "No, it's a silly sport, something only boys would play." She replied curtly. "I don't like it either!" the boy said cheerfully. Susan rolled her eyes and just turned away, unshed tears prickling her eyes. The sky, a boring and dark grey, along with England's dank and chilly weather just seemed to make her feel worse.

_Narnia's sky is much clearer and nicer than this. The weather is warm all year round, not like this miserable place. _

"Are you tired?" the boy asked, taking a brave stab at a conversation.

"No, just tired of you." She snapped as the train came to a grinding halt, then she placed her rucksack more securely on her shoulder, swung her mane of shimmering chestnut locks in his face and flounced off the train, leaving the boy behind with his mouth gaping.

"Now the Fauns are complaining about lack of grazing ground in their land, so we propose to give them the deed to the land near the south, which is flourishing, or would your highness prefer to give them compensation?" Doctor Cornelius asked, holding a long list of parchment in front of him. Caspian looked at him blankly and said politely, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Doctor Cornelius rolled up the list, looking annoyed, "Since you do not seem interested, we will continue this discussion tomorrow!" he said huffily. Caspian gave him an apologetic look, "Forgive me; I was just thinking about something else." He said. Doctor Cornelius just patted Caspian on the shoulder and left the room. Caspian placed his head in his hands, staring at the floor through his fingers, thinking of her……

Their first and last kiss, he could almost feel the softness of her lips and the warmth of her body, the sweet unusual smell of her hair and clothes, she seemed perfect in every way, so erotic and unique, so sweet and understanding and compassionate…

"My lord? The ladies are here. Are you ready to receive them?" Lord Mintz asked. Caspian started, "Oh, all right. I'll be right there." He answered testily, annoyed at being interrupted. The ladies were lined up in the courtroom, coquetting like trained ponies in the latest fashions, trying to catch his eye. Caspian just stared past them, because as far as he was concerned, his heart still belonged to someone else.

The doors swung open and a woman strode in. His heart turned over when he saw her: her dark shining hair was piled up on her head, showing her slim and white neck around which a black silk band trimmed with gold and the diamond pendant. But what interested him the most wasn't her porcelain-coloured and oval-shaped face, small pretty nose, beautiful pink rosebud lips, slim waist, but her eyes, so blue, so clear that they were almost grey. Her grey-blue dress flowed all around her, bringing out the colour in her eyes and the sable furs gave her the majestic look of an Ice Queen. She was the very image of Queen Susan the Gentle, except for the missing sprinkling of freckles across her nose and the glossy chestnut hair that Caspian recognized and loved.

Caspian hurriedly concealed his surprise as each lady was announced. When it was time to dance, dozens of ladies clustered about him, he kissed a few of their hands and brushed past them to find that lady. She was holding a glass of wine, sipping it as her eyes swept the ballroom. She straightened up and put her crystal glass down on a table. Sinking down gracefully into a perfect curtsey, she came up smiling, showing her white pearl-like teeth.

"King Caspian. My name is Lady Jade Glaceina; I am very pleased to meet you, my king." She said politely. Caspian bowed over her hand. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Glaceina." He replied. They talked for a while, and Caspian asked, "Would you dance with me?" Lady Jade accepted. They clasped hands and danced a graceful waltz. After looking into her eyes for a while, he found himself getting goose bumps. Her eyes, sometimes a calm and tranquil blue, sometimes glowed as red as fire, green as leaves, dark as night and sometimes even milky, it made him feel odd. But all of a sudden, he felt dizzy and weightless, the world seemed to swirl around him and he seemed to forget everything.

Lady Jade leant over and whispered in Caspian's ear, "_Make me your Queen, forget the Kings and Queens of old, _especially_ Queen Susan, _forget_ them, they aren't coming back, forget_ all _of them, you are mine_." Caspian wanted to accept, but Susan's image kept appearing in his head.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

All the characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue and no copying my ideas, enjoy! Comment and review please!

2.

_Susan was in a ballroom that seemed so familiar, she looked down, she was in her favourite mauve silk gown, with her hair tumbling down her back in a dark waterfall. The dancers whirled around past her in a myriad of colours. Caspian was standing in the midst of the dancers, staring around him in a lost way. She picked up her skirts and started to hurry over to him. Just then, a lady swept in, taking Caspian's arm, and to her horror, Caspian responded warmly and they danced past her. The lady looked at her smugly from behind Caspian's back. She yelled, "Caspian! Caspian! Over here!" Caspian turned, startled at the noise, but when he saw her, there was no sign of recognition whatsoever in his eyes. Susan stopped dead, her world crashing down around her, her surroundings went black, and all she could see was that lady's smug face…_

Susan awoke, slippery with sweat, heart pounding and eyes wide. "It's a dream, just a silly dream, it can't be possible. Anyway, I can't go back to Narnia, I can't." she muttered to herself as she ran a hand through her sweaty hair. She looked at the clock, it was six in the morning, she would have to get up in half and hour anyway, so she decided to get out of bed. Susan looked at herself in the mirror, she seemed different somehow, her hair, though it was still as curly and brown as ever, had lost some of its luster, and her eyes seemed dull and lifeless. She sighed, and rubbed her face hard with her hands, trying to remove that memory…

"Susan? Are you in there?" Peter's voice was coming from the other side of the door. "I'll be right out!" she called. She opened the door and slipped out, she gave Peter a weak smile as they passed each other. Peter patted her reassuringly on the shoulder, his brotherly sense told him that his sister was unhappy and he thought that he had a pretty good idea why.

Susan slowly went back to her room to get dressed and put on her white school blouse, scarlet jacket and grey plaid skirt. She then brushed her unruly hair into a ponytail, tying her hair up with her black silk ribbon and went down for breakfast. Her two younger siblings were at the table, eating their toast and jam. Susan dropped down onto her seat, listlessly pulling a plate of rolls towards her. When it was time to leave for school, she just hoisted her rucksack securely onto her shoulder and left the house alone. When she rounded the corner, Andy was waiting at the lamppost, waving heartily. Susan rolled her eyes and stalked past Andy, nose in the air and eyes averted, leaving Andy standing foolishly near the lamppost.

"Susan, what's wrong with you, you seem out of it lately. What's up?" Susan's best friend Mary asked. "Huh?" Susan looked around; they were sitting on the outdoor bench with their lunches on their laps. Mary sighed impatiently, "_What's _wrong with you? Is it a boy?" she asked. "No! No, I can't believe you would think that. Of course not, no way!" Susan lied. Mary looked at her skeptically, "Fine, but admit it, you've been acting weird lately." She replied. Susan shrugged. The bell rang just as Mary was about to say something, so they packed up their lunches and dashed off to class.

Susan walked home alone, ignoring Andy's blabber. She was daydreaming for the whole day, while she was shelling peas, boiling potatoes, sautéing the pork chops and toasting the rolls. When she was done, she sat on her window seat, 'reading' a book with stationary eyes. Lucy found her in her room, tears silently dripping from her eyes, splashing onto the pages and blotting the words. "Oh Susan! Are you alright?" Lucy ran to her and hugged her older sister sympathetically, wanting to hug her but Susan stood up, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve. "Its nothing, the book just made me cry." Susan said defensively, still wiping her eyes on her sleeves. "I-I've got dinner to make." Susan said, dropping the book on her bed and exiting the room. Lucy picked up the book on the bed; it was bright red with green lettering. The title: "A hundred and one jokes". "The book made her cry" Lucy muttered, "Seriously, you'd think she would have had a better excuse." She left the book on the bed and left the room too.

I hope you enjoyed it! Comment and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: The characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis; I do not own anything, no copying my ideas and please do not sue! Enjoy! REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE!

The dining room at dinner was silent except for the chinking of cutlery and the sound of chewing. The family, faces sullen because of the war, once happily living together, now barely spoke, all because of the war. Their father's face was solemn; he left the dinner table every night as soon as he was done for the office. Their mother was silent and drawn; she too left the table as soon as she had taken the last mouthful with her husband. They both left at the crack of dawn, came home just for dinner and left straight after, the two of them were kept away from home as much as possible because of work: mainly the anti-Nazi movement.

That night, Susan lay awake, musing over her options before deciding she would. She grabbed her rucksack, emptying it of the books and stationary, she packed the few, prized possessions of hers: the silver watch she had received on her birthday, her grandmother's diary, and the gold ring that Caspian had slipped into her hand when they had embraced. She also put all the money she had: thirty sovereigns and twenty crowns into her purse, fastened her gold locket around her neck, packed a few articles of clothing into her bag. She snuck into the kitchen and stole a loaf of buttered bread, some biscuits, fruit and a bottle of water. She turned on her desk lamp and rummaged in her desk drawers for some paper and a pen. She put the pen to the paper and began scratching away. After she had finished what she had been writing, Susan then climbed back into her bed and went back to sleep.

The next morning, she put on her school uniform as per normal, carrying her rucksack and went out the door, but not before pinning an envelope to the fridge door. Once out of sight, she entered a department store nearby's toilet. She got changed into a peach blouse, maroon wool sweater, tan skirt and coat. She slipped out of the toilet and went out into the busy street. Susan headed towards the train station but a dingy old store in the corner caught her eye. As she entered the old store, an old antique bell rang, echoing around the shop. A wizened old man looked up from what he had been doing and said, "Yes miss? How may I help you?" Susan just replied, "Oh no, it's all right, I'm just browsing." She walked down the shelves after shelves of antique books, occasionally picking up a book and flipping through it.

As she passed the section called: 'Special Collections', a certain book caught her eye. It was a russet coloured leather bound book trimmed with gold, but this didn't interest her more than the title: The Chronicles of Narnia. She grabbed it off the shelf and was about to open it when the old man passed by. "That book's blank, there's nothing written in it, no illustrations, no author's note, nothing at all." He said. Susan opened the book, it wasn't blank, but on the contrary, it was full of illustrations and writing describing the Golden age of Narnia and the events following. Susan looked closer, one of them showed the four of them standing before Aslan and in front of the thrones. She took the book up to the old man, "Can I buy this?" she asked. "Sure, you can have it for two pounds." He replied. Susan took the money out of her purse and paid him. She stepped out into the cold winter wind holding the book. She went into the park nearby to peruse the book in peace.

She sat down on the cold bench and carefully flipped open the old yellow pages. Almost as an afterthought, she wrote 'Susan Pevensie, Number 10, Portobello Road, Notting Hill, Central London.' As she flipped through the book, she found a page that fascinated her; the person looked exactly like Caspian, for an ink drawing. His curly hair, handsome face, long legs, but to her horror, he was dancing in a ballroom with _that _woman. She flipped the page urgently but she only found a blank page. Susan sighed and closed the book, she was back to square one and her fears had been confirmed: Caspian had a new woman in his life.

Suddenly, the pages started turning themselves, finally coming to a stop around the middle at a blank page. A gold seam appeared in the centre, slowly widening and widening. The world around her went silent, no sound of cars, factories or daily life. Susan clutched her rucksack tightly, readying herself for the worst. As the seam grew wider, she could smell the sweet nostalgic scent of Narnian grass; hear the thundering of the waterfall, the laughter of the mermaids and the gurgling of the sea. Susan leant forward to get a closer look and was pulled into the book. She seemed to fall weightlessly through the air and to the ground, landing gently on her feet.

_I'm back._

Enjoy! Review and comment please!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: The characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis; I do not own anything, no copying my ideas and please do not sue! Enjoy! REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE!

"My daughter…" A quiet and deep voice said. Susan spun around, "Aslan!" she yelled, and rushed to him, burying her face into his warm golden mane. "Oh Aslan…" she murmured. Aslan chuckled, "Dear child, I wish you could stay this happy but there is something _you_ have to do." He said sadly. "I know. There's a new lady isn't there?" she said. "I can't say my dear. Things cannot be revealed before they happen." Aslan said mysteriously. Susan was silent for a while before Aslan said, "Come now child, be brave. Stand before me." Susan got to her feet and stood in front of Aslan. Aslan breathed on her, Susan felt the warmth spread throughout her whole body. Her scratchy England clothes were replaced by a beautiful Celadon-coloured satin dress with an emerald underskirt, her heavy shoes were replaced by light slippers, her stiff ponytail had been styled into a half-ponytail, her rucksack had been replaced by a suede sling bag, and her extra clothes had also been replaced by appropriate Narnian garments but she was glad to see that her locket was still around her neck. Susan smiled, "Thank you Aslan, I _do _feel better." Aslan chuckled, "Good luck daughter, and remember my dear, that I will never be far away." The night air swirled around him, ruffling Susan's hair and Aslan disappeared. Susan sighed, "Once again, I am alone." She muttered to herself and walked off.

Susan looked around as she walked, she was walking in a field, it was dark, the sky was midnight blue and stars twinkled above her. The castle nearby was blazing with lights, she could hear laughter and music wafting from the open windows. She took a deep breath, put her rucksack more securely on her shoulder, and started towards the castle. The doors were closed and locked tight, so Susan decided to go to the window. She easily reached the high window by standing on a marble bench; she stood up on it and peered into the window. Her mouth fell open; Caspian had the lady in his arms and was waltzing around the dance floor with her. His eyes were glassy and locked onto the lady's, he looked possessed, to Susan's disgust, he bent down, his face just inches from hers. Susan was indignant:

_I'm only gone for what, a week? And _Caspian _has already found himself a new girl. That jerk, he's going to get it from me. Talk about infidelity. What bloody fool._

Susan thought angrily, tears building up in her eyes. At that precise moment, Caspian and that lady looked at her, Susan glowered at him, and the glassy look disappeared from his eyes to be replaced by a look of total horror. He let go of the lady's hands, starting after her. "No, Susan-" he started. "Hmph!" Susan said, gave him a final offended glare, flipped her mane of chestnut hair, grabbed her bag and leapt off the bench, running for the stables. Caspian dashed after her, the musicians fiddled on, tune becoming more and more ragged, finally stopping altogether, looking at each other awkwardly. Lady Jade stood in the center of the dance floor, shaking with rage, anyone who looked at her closely would have seen her eyes glow momentarily red, and for a few seconds she stood like that before curbing her temper, swiftly exiting the ballroom.

Susan ran into the stables first and hid in an empty stall. She changed out of her lovely dress and into a rust coloured wool dress and brown cloak. Her horse Mina was whinnying in her stall, trying to get her owner's attention. She took a saddle and stirrup from the store, strapping the equipment to Mina; she leapt up onto the horse and rode out into the forest. Brambles and leaves whipped past her face as the horse galloped through the foliage. Tears flowed freely as she rode, mingled with feelings of disappointment and anger.

Caspian ran out of the ballroom and into the palace garden. "Susan! Susan!" he yelled. Cursing himself for his stupidity, he walked towards the forest. Suddenly, he heard the sound of hooves in the direction of the stables. Hair flying behind her, Susan disappeared into the forest before Caspian could react. Caspian ran into the stables to get Destrier, he leapt up onto his back and he hurtled into the woods after Susan.

He urged Destrier on, trying to catch up with the quickly disappearing Susan. He got neck in neck with her after chasing her for a while, "Susan! Just stop! I can explain!" Caspian yelled at her. Susan ignored him, continuing on. Caspian made Destrier take a flying leap, landing in front of Susan, sending dirt flying every where, blocking Susan's way. "Just let me explain. Please?" Caspian begged. Susan dismounted, standing in front of the horse, arms folded, expression defiant. Caspian dismounted too, but before he could say anything, Susan lashed out and gave him a smack to the face that sent him reeling. He lay sprawled on the ground, dazed, satisfied, Susan mounted her horse and disappeared into the deep foliage.

Review and Comment please!


	5. Chapter 5

All the characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue and no copying my ideas, enjoy! Comment and review please!

Susan rode through the thick woods until she reached a small secluded area of the forest. She slowed Mina down to a slow trot, seemingly looking for something. Susan hopped down from her saddle, leading Mina to a tree that was slanted until it leaned against a sheer rock face. Susan bent down to examine the tree roots; she distinctly remembered a hollow space between the tree roots that led to the inside of the rock cave. She laid a hand on the tree's smooth bark, running her fingers over it, looking for something. She brushed some dirt away from a particular spot, revealing a small stone indentation in the bark. She put her finger on it and pressed hard. A slit appeared on the tree's wide trunk, slowly widening to form a gap wide and long enough to get both Susan and Mina in. Susan grasped Mina's reins tightly and led her in. The moment the two had gone through, the gap closed over, once again becoming a normal tree.

Susan lit a match, holding it up to light up the reasonably big cave. She pulled out the oil lamp and held the match to the wick. She sat down on the cold stone floor and pulled out her bag. Putting her hands to her eyes, she let the tears of frustration, sadness and anger flow. Mina nuzzled Susan, comforting her mistress while she wept. Susan sat like that, crying her eyes out until there were no more tears. Finally, she curled up with Mina on the floor, head on her middle, and fell asleep.

"Where could she be? It's already six!" Lucy howled, Peter was worried sick, he was pacing up and down past the refrigerator, he just happened to see an envelope pinned to the fridge door. He picked it off the fridge and tore it open.

_Dear Peter, _

_I will probably be gone by the time you have read this. I don't want _

_to stay anymore, I have realised that my chance is here is just as _

_good out there. A suspicion has been aroused so I have left to verify _

_that suspicion. I hope that I am wrong to suspect him. Tell mother _

_and father I said goodbye and that I love them. You've always _

_been there with me through everything, so have Edmund and Lucy._

_Love, _

_Susan._

_P.S: My favourite place is on the bench in the park near the train station._

Peter crumpled up the letter, "She's not coming back." He said to Lucy and Edmund. "What?" Edmund yelled, "She can't!" Lucy cried.

_The park._

Peter slipped his coat on and hurried out of the door. Looking at each other helplessly, they hurried out after him. Peter walked briskly to the park, searching for the bench. Finally noticing a leather bound book lying on the damp marble bench, wide open. He picked it up eagerly, searching for signs that it belonged to Susan. He noticed her name and skimmed through the pages. Edmund and Lucy finally caught up, panting and sweating. "P-Peter! What have you found?" Edmund called. "A book, Susan's book." Peter held it up. All of a sudden, the book started shaking, heating up, until it was too hot to hold and Peter dropped it. The pages started flipping themselves, just like before, and then as they leaned forward to peer into the book, a small spot appeared on the page, slowly widening to become a huge hole, sucking them into the dark abyss.

The three of them awoke on the damp dewy grass, staring up at the kitten-grey sky tinged with gold. "We're back!" Lucy said, scrambling to her feet. They stood up, looking around. "Who's there?" a deep familiar voice called from behind them. Glenstorm the centaur cantered up, sword drawn, ready to strike. He stopped when he saw them, and inclined his head in a deep bow, as did the other centaurs and fauns. They were brought to the castle, but instead of going to the throne room, they were escorted over to Caspian's private rooms.

On their way, they passed a lady in the corridor; she was standing at the window in the corridor, rich dark locks rippling slightly in the breeze. She was looking at them, with a concentrated and almost creepy stare with her clear blue eyes. Lucy started, she could almost swear that she had seen them glowing red, a deep fiery red. When they were out of earshot, she whispered, "Did you see her eyes? They were glowing. How cree-" She stopped, both Edmund and Peter were still staring at the lady with a glassy and dazed look in their eyes. "Wha?" Edmund asked. Lucy shook her head. Still looking dazed, Peter was still staring, "Oof!" He smacked into the wall. Lucy giggled. Peter blushed, "There's something special about her. I feel like I've seen her before. Right Ed?" he said dreamily.

Hope you enjoyed, review and comment please!


	6. Chapter 6

All the characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue and no copying my ideas, enjoy! Comment and review please!

The room was dim, the only source of light being the one uncovered window. Caspian was sitting at the antique ebony desk, head in his hands, silent as the grave. "Caspian!" Lucy yelled, rushing towards him. Caspian lifted his head up, one side of his face oddly red and swollen. "Lucy, Edmund, Peter, how have you been?" he asked. "What's wrong with your face?" Lucy asked. Caspian looked uncomfortable and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Er… Susan… She hit me." He mumbled, his head down. Edmund hastily tried to stifle his laughter, "Watcha' do to her?" he asked.

"Was it her?" Lucy asked. "That lady in the hallway, was it her?" Caspian looked down, ashamed. Peter muttered, "Geez, I don't blame her for hitting you. If I were her, I would have stamped on you to boot." "I know, I know!" Caspian yelled, "But she ran off and now I can't find her. I've combed the _whole _castle, but I still can't find her." "Have you checked the tree?" Lucy asked. "The what?" Caspian asked. "We used to hide in there, it's pretty big. She might be there, except… She's the only one who knows how to open it. But on the bright side, she might hear us!" Lucy said perkily.

Susan awoke, her face grimy and damp from tears, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, stroking Mina with her other hand. She found an apple in her bag, cut it up with her knife, and fed it piece by piece to Mina. After she had finished, she nibbled a piece of bread unenthusiastically. _Stupid Caspian. He deserved it. _She sighed, her thoughts far away from what she was doing. Carefully, she reopened the entrance and led Mina out. She mounted Mina and they cantered over to the stream nearby. Susan splashed her dirty face with the cool water while Mina drank deeply. After that, she rode back to the cave and was about to reenter when she heard the sound of horses and someone bickering. "Susan! Hey! Susan!" Lucy called, Susan spun around when she heard her younger sister's voice. "Lucy?" she said, walking towards her sister. Lucy dismounted from her horse and ran to Susan, hugging her tightly. "Where're Edmund and Peter?" Susan asked. "I came alone, they're at the castle." "Alright then, let's go." Susan steered her sister to the horses, together they rode back to castle, chatting amiably.

"Susan!" Peter rushed towards her; they hugged and broke apart laughing. She clapped Edmund on the back, beaming. However, when Caspian edged over, her smile faded and she said coolly, "Oh." And then she turned away. To Caspian, that was a knife in the heart. _Precisely_ what Susan intended. Lady Jade stepped out from the shadows and draped an arm possessively around his shoulders, Caspian was about to protest when he felt a strange sensation, his mind went blank, he forgot all about what he was going to do. Susan quickly concealed her annoyance and disappointment, eyes flashing; she turned and dragged Lucy to their room. Lady Jade smiled malevolently, arm still draped around Caspian. Edmund and Peter shot Caspian disbelieving looks before turning and following the girls.

"I don't believe this, that jerk. I hate him." Susan muttered, arms crossed, sitting on the bed in their room. Lucy patted her shoulder sympathetically, "But that look wasn't normal. If you think about it, Peter and Edmund were giving her the same looks when we met her in the hallway. She's not normal." She said thoughtfully. To distract herself, Susan dug out some clothes from her closet, trying them on in front of the mirror. "That red one makes you look feisty, the blue one makes you look cool and complacent." Lucy said from the bed. "Which one says 'I hate you and I'm going to make you sorry.'?" Susan asked. "I would have to say neither. The celadon coloured one Aslan gave you is much better. Wear the emeralds with that too." Lucy commented. Susan put it on and fastened the ornate gold collar studded with emeralds around her neck. She rummaged in her jewelry box, pinned the gold earrings on and slipped on light bejeweled rings. Lucy brushed Susan's brown hair until it shone in the candlelight and arranged it around her shoulders. As a final touch, she set her gold flower circlet on her head, completing the image of beauty. Susan observed her reflection in the mirror. "I'm going to make him sorry he _ever _looked at her." Susan said happily. Lucy got dressed with Susan's help and they went out to dinner together.

Hope you enjoyed, review and comment please!


	7. Chapter 7

All the characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue and no copying my ideas, enjoy! Comment and review please!

"Remember to ask some nice-looking guy to dance, or make sure they ask _you_._ And_ lay it on by the bucket." Lucy whispered in Susan's ear as they walked. "Ok, ok. I know." Susan said. They sat down to dinner with Peter and Edmund, chatting amiably and ignoring Caspian. When it was time to dance, the usual line of hopeful courtiers had gathered. She singled out the good-looking Prince of Galma and accepted his offer to dance. Attracting Caspian's envious gaze, they whirled smoothly around the ballroom. "Queen Susan, your beauty is equal to that of the sun, I am dazzled already." Susan smiled sweetly but rolled her eyes inwardly, skeptical at his 'praise'. Trying to make Caspian jealous, she gave an extra sway of her hips and flipped her hair in Caspian's direction. They whirled around the ballroom, passing the high table a few times more than necessary. However, suspiciously, Susan was smiling and laughing every time they passed.

Caspian scowled at the pair, oblivious to Edmund and Peter's gleeful looks. Lady Jade slid out from behind and stood next to him. Her hair was tumbling about in thick glossy ringlets around her face and little black pearls were scattered about in her hair. Around her neck was a double necklace of gold and black pearls. She was clothed in icy blue trimmed with white fluffy fur. The neckline was low and square, her sleeves were long and full but her skirt lay flat. An overwhelming sweet scent filled Caspian's nostrils, he felt dazed and stupid, the only thing he wanted to do was what Lady Jade wanted him to. Lady Jade whispered in his ear, "Come, let us dance, my king. Come." Caspian slid out of his seat, much to the Pevensie siblings' horror. Lucy grabbed her goblet and hurried after them, just then, she 'tripped' over a fold in a rug. The contents of the goblet flew towards Lady Jade, about to hit her gorgeous gown when… time seemed to stop, Lady Jade pivoted slowly to face Lucy, fixed her with those terrible glowing eyes of hers, giving her the creepiest and most evil glare possible. Lucy froze, bracing herself for the worst, but Lady Jade turned away and time started again. The gold goblet fell clanging to the floor, ginger-coloured cider spilling out of the goblet. Lady Jade glided off, Caspian in her wake.

Lucy dropped into her chair, shaking and pale, unsure of what had just happened. Edmund asked, "What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost." Lucy shook her head, unable to speak, and then she whispered, "S-she's not normal. She is definitely, not normal." Lucy gave herself a shake to calm herself and drank a bit of juice. Susan returned to the table, flushed and beaming, "So, was he jealous?" she whispered. "Erm, apparently not since he's dancing with Lady Glaceina." Lucy replied, pointing at them. "Susan was livid, "That jerk, all right then, we'll fight fire with fire." She swung her scented hair in the line of suitors' direction, sending them sighing and blushing with embarrassment. They gathered around Susan, begging for one dance. She selected Lord Emer, King of Felima, who was not only _very _good-looking, but also a rival and 'friend' of Caspian's. She pulled him off to the dance floor where the musicians were just about to start the volte.

They stood especially near to where Caspian and Lady Jade were standing on the dance floor, Lady Jade was whispering in Caspian's ear while Caspian was staring blankly at the ceiling, nodding every now and then. Susan clasped hands with Lord Emer, preparing to fight back with all she had. The musicians struck a tune, the dancers moved gracefully around the ballroom, clapping and dancing to the beat. Susan leapt and twirled gracefully around the ballroom with her partner, beaming and laughing. Lord Emer snatched her up and twirled her around, lowering her down in time to the music. Meanwhile, Caspian was dancing mindlessly with Lady Jade; his body just seemed to move through the steps smoothly. However, when he saw Lord Emer bend closer to Susan, his mouth to her ear, saying something he couldn't hear, he felt an overwhelming voice at the back of his mind:

_What are you doing? You like her don't you? Don't just stand there gawking! DO SOMETHING!_

He snapped out of his trance, broke free of Lady Jade and made his way over to them, pushing his way through the throng of dancers. Lady Jade watched him leave resentfully. "May I have this dance?" He asked, breaking them up. Glowering at Caspian, Lord Emer ducked his head in scant politeness and walked away. Susan took his hand disdainfully, dancing the waltz elegantly, inwardly triumphant, but outwardly ignoring Caspian completely. Caspian whispered, "I'm sorry. I really don't know what happened. It's almost as if she bewitched me." Susan said nothing, looking away. They continued dancing, almost like a monologue, Caspian was doing all the talking while Susan was just ignoring him. Finally, when the evening ended, Susan curtsied and melted into the crowd, leaving Caspian staring after her like a lovesick schoolboy.

Enjoy! Review and comment please!


	8. Chapter 8

All the characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue and no copying my ideas, enjoy! Comment and review please!

Susan walked alone along the dark corridors, trying to find her way back to her rooms. She heard the brush of silk against stone, she whipped around and said, "Who's there? Show yourself!" Lady Jade crept out of the shadows, eyes glowing blood red, whispered, "_Alieno, alieno, alieno, vicis averto, alieno Caspian, alieno, signum vos per is glacialis alica.__Ego vomica vos per meus malum oculus._" Susan crumpled and fell to the ground, motionless. Satisfied, Lady Jade scooped her up with inhuman strength and carried Susan to her room. She left Susan on her bed, arranging her body in a position so that it would seem like she tumbled into bed. Smirking, she backed out of the room, eyes blood red.

When the morning sunlight filled the room, Susan groaned and rubbed her eyes, feeling a splitting pain in her head. Lucy was snoring on the bed next to hers; she had a deep feeling of unease, almost as if she had forgotten something very important. Rubbing her forehead, she changed out of her clothes and into an elegant dress made of lavender-coloured silk. It had a plum silk sash under the chest area, fastened with a glittering amethyst and gold brooch. The dress fell to her ankles, exposing the toes of her coral pink slippers. She tied her silky hair up in a stylish knot at the back of her head, inserting a gold ornamental comb into her hair. Lucy sat up and said groggily, "You look nice, where are you going?" Susan answered dreamily, "No where special, I was thinking we should go out for a picnic today, since we have the castle to ourselves." Lucy was about to mention Caspian when she thought the better of it.

They joined Peter and Edmund outside in the grounds with their horses, ready to head out. Just then, Caspian came out of the woods with some apples, he waved cheerily at them, instead of reacting coldly, Susan shouted, "Guards! Guards! There's an intruder in the grounds! Guards!" The others were too shocked to move, wondering if it was a joke or simply madness. The guards came rushing out but Caspian dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Susan! It's me! Caspian!" he yelled. "I don't know you," she said softly, ignoring the steady rising volume of the annoying buzzing in her head, "I don't know you! I've never seen you before! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" she shrieked hysterically, hands clutching the side of her face, her hair tumbling down from the knot, she just wanted to forget, get away from everything, to be left alone. All of a sudden, the air became icy and chilly, and she saw those terrible, terrible, eyes of hers, and then everything went black.

Caspian seized Susan's limp form and carried her back to the Cair Paravel; they laid her on her bed, getting Lucy to help undress Susan. Susan moaned and tossed in her sleep, clutching at her face, the curse eating her up from the inside. The Pevensies and Caspian hovered anxiously by her bedside, taking turns to keep a long vigil by her bedside. When it was Lucy's turn, Lucy chafed Susan's cold hands with her own, praying and begging Aslan to help. Just then, "Dear heart." said Aslan in his deep quiet voice. Lucy sprang forward, hugging him tightly. "Please save Susan. Please save her." Aslan looked at her compassionately, and replied, "I came to vanquish the source of the evil. She is in this castle, she is close to you. We must find her. Then we shall be able to save Queen Susan." Lucy had no idea why she said that but the moment Aslan had uttered these words, she said, "Jade. Lady Jade. It's her, it has to be." Aslan did not object, they went to confront Jade. When they reached the heavy black ebony door, Lucy tried it but it was heavily bolted from the inside. Aslan opened his jaws wide and roared a loud, encouraging sound to the ears. The doors fell away like dust, melting like butter, nothing to the great king's power.

Aslan bounded into the room, surprising Lady Jade in her pomp and finery. She was clothed in a white gown trimmed with the black glossy fur of sable. Sparking necklaces of ice-like jewels adorned her neck and wrists; on her head was the shimmering ice crown. Her face was a deathly white as she turned to face them, straightening up to her impressive height. She snatched up her silver wand and blade, bracing herself for battle. "You dare to face Jadis the Second, Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands? Faugh, do not make me laugh lion, you may have defeated my mother, but you _cannot _defeat me. I am her and she is me, we are one, never to be apart, face me if you dare!" she said. Aslan roared and pounced, Jade turned her blade onto him, preparing to drive it in, but somehow, the blade turned, and was plunged into her ice cold heart before Jade knew what was happening. She laid on the floor, dead and motionless, glassy eyes staring. "It is done." Aslan declared.

Hope you enjoyed! Review and comment please!!


	9. Chapter 9

All the characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue and no copying my ideas, enjoy! Comment and review please!

They returned to Susan, she was breathing more peacefully but somehow more pained. Aslan shook his head sadly, "The witch is dead but her magic lives on, we have a important decision ahead of us, but you have to decide. Bring your siblings and Caspian here, we shall discuss it." He pronounced. When they had all gathered, he said, "A difficult decision is at hand, to choose whether to let her die, but in peace, with memories of all of you, or to let her live, undisturbed and peaceful in England, but she will forget Narnia, forget all the adventures there, but there is hope of restoring her memory, albeit a small one." Aslan said sadly, eyes fixed on them. "Save her." They said simultaneously after a moment of thought. Aslan nodded and breathed his warm breath onto Susan. Susan disappeared. "When you return to England, you shall see her, she is now at home." He explained. "It's time we were getting back too." Peter said. Aslan nodded and gave them a moment to say their goodbyes. Peter shook hands with Caspian, Edmund did the same and Lucy gave Caspian an affectionate hug. She could have sworn she had seen tears glistening in his eyes. Aslan chucked as Lucy gave him another hug before she stepped back, ready to return. Aslan breathed on them, sending them back to England.

The three Pevensies found themselves in Susan's room; she was on the bed, sleeping deeply. When they arrived, she sat up dreamily, blinking at them benignly. "Now what are you doing here, in your muddy shoes and clothes too. Come on, before mother notices." She said kindly. They obeyed meekly. "Narnia." Said Edmund suddenly. "Narnia? What a funny name, what on earth is that?" Susan asked, bemused. Her siblings could not answer. They observed her carefully over the next few days, looking for any special signs but found none. Meanwhile, in Narnia, Caspian was miserable, he was back to square one, now an even less chance of wooing Susan again. He went on a voyage on the Dawn Treader, seeking solace. Whilst on the voyage, he encountered many adventures with Lucy, Edmund and Eustace, who were called back to Narnia. He wed the star Ramandu's daughter, who bore him a son and heir. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never really forget Susan, she was always somewhere in his mind, never far away.

His heart was scarred permanently by the loss of Susan, his parents, friends and his wife. She died, twelve days after the birth of his son and heir. Her last moments were spent with him, although she was almost delirious with fever, she managed to say her final words, "I love you." Caspian was now ageing fast, fifty-two years gone by already, now sixty-six, he felt the life leaving him, all he wanted to do was venture to the great beyond and meet Aslan for the last time. When death finally reached him, he saw a great golden lion emerge, "Aslan." Caspian said. "It is your time now. Do you remember the decision you made that day? It is time for you to reap the reward of your selflessness. Come, we shall leave." Caspian obeyed. In Narnia, his tired broken old body had passed away. However, as Aslan led him back, he felt himself grow younger, until he was the same age as when he took the crown of Narnia, twenty-one.

They were standing in the crowded street of London, watching passers-by bustle to and fro. "There she is," Aslan said. Susan was standing near the road; she was wearing a beige skirt with a silk blouse, watching the road. She looked beautiful, her chestnut hair curling perfectly, her bright smile and pretty clothes. Just then, a crowd of people passed by, one of them accidentally jostled her as he hurried past, knocking her purse over to Caspian. Both of them stooped to get it, hands touching at the same time, Susan looked up at him, smiling, and said, "Hello."

Fin

Hope you enjoyed. Review and comment please!


End file.
